To want, get, and lose
by Yummytacos
Summary: Kytes likes Vaan, but all the guy ever seems to think about is Penelo! Kytes finally gets some time alone with Vaan, and well, ya. VaanXKytes. Couldn't think of a good title, but anyway!
1. Chapter 1

Kytes' PoV

Oh yeah: I don't own final fantasy XII, ok? If I did, Kytes would be in your party instead of Penelo (Sorry, I really hate Penelo, and really love Kytes .)

Hi PPL XD Ok, VaanXKytes needs some major love people! Why doesn't anyone seem to like that pair? . It's my favorite (Basically the only pair I like in FFXII)

Like, within the first 2 minutes of playing as Vaan in XII, I saw Kytes and him as a great pair!

So anyway, shounen-ai, if you don't like…well, don't read, geez, do I really have to tell you that Xd

This might be a oneshot, unless someone tells me to continue ;) so plzzzzz read and review X3

--Kytes' PoV--

I lazily washed the desk of the shop. It didn't get much boring than this. Doing chores for Migilo isn't the funnest thing in the world…Vaan got to go out and do hunts and stuff, while I was stuck in this place. He promised me one day he would take me with him on one, but he said he was worried I would get hurt! That was the most exciting part of the day though, when Vaan would tell me about his day, not that it ever lasted long though…

"Hey Kytes!" Vaan said, entering the shop. I smiled for a moment, then ran up and hugged him

"Vaan! You're alive! They told me you got attacked and torn up and-" Ok, I never heard this, but I was so excited to see Vaan that I hugged him, and I needed a good reason for doing this!

"Na, I got beat up pretty bad, but I'm fine" He ensured me as I released him

I looked over his scratches and bruises. They looked pretty bad, how could he just ignore them? "Vaan, I'll get you some ointment for those, hang on a sec." I said, and went behind the counter to find some stuff for him

"Thanks Kytes, but really I'm fine!" He laughed, but I knew better. Even if he was in horrible pain, he wouldn't admit it

"Here" I took the ointment out and began rubbing it on his sores. Every once in awhile Vaan would wince and I knew the ointment was stinging.

"Where's Penelo?" He asked. I hate her! I can't have a good five minutes with my best friend without him mentioning her. I wanted to spend time with Vaan. No Penelo.

"She's gone…doing chores" I lied. She was in the storeroom inside the shop. I just hoped she wouldn't hear me talking "You know Vaan, we could do something…just the two of us"

"Sure, you done with the ointment?" He asked.

"This one is big, I'm gonna get something to wrap it up with" I said, talking about a large gash across his chest.

"Don't worry about it Kytes!" I heard him saying as I walked into the storeroom. Penelo was there…great

"Hey Kytes, Is Vaan here yet?" She asked, lifting some box off a shelf.

"No" I lied. There was no way she was getting him this time

"What do you need that bandage for?" She asked as she saw me with the white cloth

"Customer" I already realized this was a stupid mistake…very stupid.

"We're closed!" She placed her hands on her hips and looked at me "What did you do Kytes?"

"Ok, ok, I scraped my arm, there's a lot of blood, I need to go! Bye!" I rushed out of the room. I needed Vaan out of there as quick as possible so Penelo wouldn't see him. I wasn't being selfish! She got him all the time; I deserve time with Vaan too!

"Common Vaan, I can't see in here, let's go outside and I'll fix you up!" I quickly said upon entering the room, grabbing Vaan's arm and pulling him out

"What was that all about?" Vaan asked me as I wrapped the bandage around him.

"No-Nothing! Let's go to low town! It's much cooler down there," I suggested, and agreeing he followed me there

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Being in Low Town is such a relief, not so hot down here ya know" I said.

Vaan had a wide grin on his face now "When your in an airship though, it feels even better than this, you're so high up, and the air is just great and-" Vaan's dreams of a sky pirate again "Someday, when I get an airship, we'll go up in it, just you and me-" My heart leapt with joy. Vaan really wanted to go off with only me and him! It would be great, just the two of us with the world to travel- "and Penelo" My joy died, why did he have to finish the sentence?

"Sounds great" I lied, I guess it showed…

"Something the matter Kytes?"

I forced a smile and turned to him "No, I'm fine! I can't wait for you to get and airship, it'll be great! Just the….three of us…" It would be great, if only it could be just Vaan and me. I could dream forever of it being like that. We would wake up and go across the world, Vaan would stop at lots of places-to show me where he went on his travels. We would fly all day then land and sleep under the stars…just me and him.

"I can't wait Kytes! I'll be the greatest sky pirate Ivalice has ever seen! And you'll be my right-hand man, ok?"

"Sounds hard, managing a ship with only three people!" I said. Guess it would be even harder managing a two-person ship….

"Na, you get Moogles to fix the ship and stuff!" Vaan replied, and I knew he would be right; he has been on an airship before.

"I can handle that Kupo!" I joked, making my voice squeaky to sound like a Moogle.

"Then I leave it all to you!" Vaan laughed, "You can be my right-hand man, and my little Moogle!"

"Of course Kupo! I've got it all covered!"

"Na, I think you're cuter than a Moogle" He joked, and my face turned bright red. "You can just be my little Kytes" Man, my heart was beating fast. Was Vaan flirting with me? Ya, I wish-but I knew he just meant it as a joke.

"You're little Kytes huh?" I laughed "Common, I'll race you to the sewers!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Hey Vaan, I almost forget. I got you these…" I said, pulling out some beautiful red flowers, they were special to Vaan…of course; Vaan didn't know I knew about these. Whenever he needed to talk, he went straight to Penelo…

"Kytes…how did you know about these? Penelo tell you?" He asked, glancing down at his brother's favorite flowers.

"Ya…listen Vaan," I said, looking at him straight in the eyes "You…you can talk to me too! I'll listen…I want to listen. If Penelo is busy, or if Penelo isn't busy, you can come to me, ok? I want you to trust me!" I pleaded with him. He looked taken back, or hurt by what I said.

"Kytes….I'm sorry. You're right, really. I can talk to you just as easy as I can with Penelo. And I trust you, alright?"

"I'm glad….cause I'd trust you with my life Vaan" It was the truth. If it ever came to it, I would trust Vaan to protect me, and I would stay at his side always, because I know that he'll always be there for me.

Vaan blushed and I worried I had embarrassed him a bit "Kytes…th-thanks. How bout' you come to the plains with me tomorrow?"

I couldn't hold it in. This was great news! Vaan was finally letting me go on adventures with him, it would be so cool! "Vaan! Thanks! This is awesome!" I laughed, hugging him tightly in thanks.

"Ya, well you better be careful out there. I don't want anything happening to my little Kytes!" He said, ruffling my hair

"I'll be fine…you'll be there with me!"

"Of course, I'll always be here for you Kytes!" This felt almost like a dream. I mean, for one, Vaan wasn't mentioning Penelo! At all! "Promise" He said, placing his hand on mine

"I-Vaan…" Jeez…was he teasing me? Or most likely, he just meant this stuff as a friendly thing, nothing else. Or, maybe he saw us as being like brothers, that's how I've always seen Vaan, whenever he was gone…I always felt empty, I would sit in Low Town and cry. Of course I hated crying though.

I remember one time, when Vaan was off on his travels with those weird people, the sky pirates, the girl, the strange guy, and Penelo. But, anyway, some one saw me crying, and they came up to me. He told me about rumors going around, and said Vaan was as good as dead. I punched him smack in the mouth. Course, Vaan wasn't so happy with me when he heard this. He told me that he would never leave me, not to worry. Well, anyway, he gave me this pendent then, that's why I remembered this.

"Vaan, remember this?" I asked, pulling out the pendent "You gave this to me, I always held it close to me when you were gone...it made me feel like you were there. But, do you want it back now?"

Vaan just smiled when I handed it to him, and placed it back in my hand "Keep it Kytes, and remember what I told you, ok?"

"Not to punch people in the mouth?" I laughed

"No, that I'll always be here for you"

"Vaan….eh…" I can't believe what I was about to do, really…. "Do you love Penelo?" Vaan hadn't mentioned her this time…I had. But I needed to know….I needed to know whether or not that well…I wanted to know how Vaan saw me, as a friend, as a brother, or as more…

"Love? I wouldn't say that….I'm not really sure." That wasn't an answer I wanted, how was I supposed to know whether that meant yes or no? "I like her a lot ya know, but…"

"I see…I just-" I wanted to say it, I really did. But, if I did, I could possibly lose the best friend I ever had.

"Kytes?"

"Nothing…" No, that's not what I wanted to say. I meant to say: I love you Vaan. But, it came out as nothing

"Kytes, If you're worried that me and her getting together would mean less time with just the two of us….don't" He said gently, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"I know…." I said, and laid my head against him. "It's just that, you see Vaan…" I love you! No, those words seemed incapable of coming out of my mouth

"I'll never forget about you Kytes…" He promised, and moved my head onto his lap. Ok, now I felt this was a little close for two people who are just friends. But, I liked it.

I just smiled. Of course he wouldn't think that I was in love with him, I was his friend, a guy friend actually! "I know Vaan…" I said again as he toyed with my hair. It felt great, being with Vaan like this….

"Kytes, I…" Vaan was the one not finishing his sentences now. "I, might, kinda…"

Now I was freaking out. Vaan's face was approaching mine. Why was I freaked out? Didn't I want this? But no, I saw his lips approaching….and I jumped up, I interrupted him…and I hate myself for it "Vaan-?!" Why was I so stupid?! Vaan was about to kiss me! I love him and he was telling me that he loved me! And, I just threw that chance away. And now, I was watching the chance of me and Vaan being together shrivel up and die.

"Kytes, I'm so sorry! Let's be friends still! I didn't mean it, serious, Kytes…." He was saying his words so quickly and I wasn't paying attention to them. I had just thrown my chance of being with Vaan away.

I had just thrown away everything I longed so bad for. I walked back to Migelo's, and began my work again. The day was boring again without him. All I could do was wait for him to come back. Tomorrow, we would go to the plains together, and I would have another chance, but I wasn't sure if I could take it….I know I want it though…but wanting it, and having it, or completely different things.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Thanks for reading, please review! And tell me if I should continue! X3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 xd Thanks for reviewing ;)

Chapter 2 xd Thanks for reviewing ;)

Kytes' PoV again

"Vaan still hasn't come back?" Penelo groaned, entering the main room of the store. It was pretty late, he must be avoiding me.

"Haven't seen him all day." I lied, I hope she wouldn't notice that I was kinda gloomy, but why wouldn't I be? I just backed away from the person I loved when they were about to freakin kiss me! Of course I as gloomy!

Oh great, it was that stare again, the 'Your not telling me something' stare, and Penelo was giving me it. "Really?" She asked, in her 'I know your lying, spit it out' voice. Penelo was really good at this, expressing what she was saying in looks and tones.

"Uh, yeah! Did I not just say that?" I tried not to make eye contact with her, Vaan once told me that you can't lie when looking someone straight in the eyes.

"Well, I heard from someone….that you two were down in low town today!" She spat, well, at least she wouldn't know what happened "This is so like you two! Slacking off from work, what am I going to do with you all?" She sighed

"Well, Vaan and I are going to the Giza Plains tomorrow, so guess that means extra work for you." I laughed, she didn't seem so happy.

"You know, Migelo has done a lot for us! You all should be happy to help out, doing hunts? I mean, that's-"

"Listen Penelo! Who the hell do you think was doing all your work while you and Vaan were gone all that time?!" I had won, I could tell by the look on her face. "That's what I thought!" It felt great to be right, especially when I was right over Penelo!

I hadn't won, oh she was going to find a comeback. "YA?! Well what were you doing to help US?! We were risking our lives out there, we-" She really never shuts up…

"Ya, well I couldn't have come if I wanted to! Vaan hardly wants me going to the plains, he says I'll get hurt! Hmph, maybe he just doesn't care about you, that's why he took you along!" Ya, this was wrong and all, but I was talking quickly and I wasn't really thinking!

Then the door opened. I don't think that Vaan could have come in at a worst time! He would now choose which side to take, it would be mine to, I just knew it!

"Vaan!" I said happily, greeting him first before Penelo would have a chance. Vaan looked a bit surprised, I guess after what happened he didn't expect me to be so comfortable with him?

"Hi Vaan!" Penelo said, I laughed a bit, we were competing for him.

"Did you get anything to eat? I'm starving!" I said, checking to see if he was carrying any food.

"Hear you were slacking off today Vaan!" Ok, how did she expect Vaan to like her at all when she had this bitchy little attitude? "Want to go somewhere Vaan? I have some money, we can get some food!"

"Sure!" He agreed. I glared at her, then tugged at Vaan's arm, I could win this!

"Vaan, I'm hungry too!" I kinda expected Vaan to try to do anything for me to make up for his earlier actions, though their was nothing to make up for, if anything I should be apologizing…

"You have enough money for three people Penelo?" He asked. Yep, I would win this!

"Not….really…" Yeah right, she had enough money! Food wasn't much at all, well, the cheap kind at least…

"Oh, well…" Vaan began, and looked over towards me "I'll stay here with Kytes then…"

She glared at me, then put on a smile for Vaan "Alright, cya later then" What a great feeling I had when she left the shop! Vaan choose me over her, and she knew it!

"Bye" Vaan waved as she exited, and I did nothing, didn't feel like I needed to.

I went over behind the counter to grab a loaf of bread "I found this Vaan, we can split it." I offered, true-I was glad I beat Penelo, but I felt really bad for taking Vaan's dinner away.

"Thanks Kytes, but you can have it all" This had to stop.

"Vaan, you don't have to try to make up for earlier…" I actually kinda wanted you to do it. I kept that part to myself though….but why? I KNOW that he likes me now!

"Listen Kytes, I just thought that….well…I hoped that…" Vaan said "You know…you liked me, in that…kind of way…" I do! I guess he couldn't see that! It was time for me to make this right, seriously!

"I…" My cheeks were bright red, I felt hot, my heart was beating, Vaan could only guess what I was going to say. "I…" It was so much pressure though! Vaan was looking at me, I was just… "I do…" Did I say it? I thought I did, and Vaan obviously thought I did too!

I wasn't going to back up, there was NO way. "Kytes…" All he said was my name, and his face approached mine. My heart beat even faster, it was almost unbearable! What was I supposed to do when he kissed me? This would be my first kiss after all…and it seemed to be happening so fast! Vaan's lips approached mine , I flinched, but I was not going to stop it, I could welcome him.

"I love you Vaan…" I was extremely surprised I could form all those words while under such extreme pressure. Vaan wasn't going to say anything else. I guessed he would be more experienced than me, and he began to nibble on my lip. I thought I had closed my eyes, I might have. What if Vaan didn't like the kiss? I still left it up to him as our lips touched and panicked more when Vaan slid his tongue in…I didn't know what I should do with mine! Following his lead, I let ours touch, and just waited. I needed to breath, I was too focused on this to breath out of my nose, I wasn't so great at multi-tasking….

"Vaan…" I breathed as he broke it up for a second. Vaan's face was just as red as mine! I was the one who brought the kiss back together again, and tried doing what Vaan did last time, starting by nibbling on his lip, which Vaan seemed to enjoy. I was more calmed now, and realized Vaan when he began to slide his hand up my shirt, and I kinda freaked out again, I guess Vaan was good at multitasking, because the kiss was just as good when he did this.

The next time the kiss broke, neither of us spoke, but Vaan lifted the light shirt I wore off, along with the sash I wore across. I wasn't really sure why he was doing this, but when the kiss joined again, our bare skin pressed together, and it felt even more arousing. Vaan easily slipped his vest off even when we were kissing. It felt better every second now, and I wished it would never end, it would never-

"Hey guys, I'm-" I heard the voice before she entered "Oh…oh god…" Vaan broke our kiss again, but I still clung to him, despite the fact Penelo had entered

"Penelo, listen, I-" Vaan was still panting some, and besides, what could he explain to her? It was just a friendly kiss, ya right.

"You all are sick!" She spat at him, or, us I should say. I didn't really care, if I loved Vaan, why should I care what she thinks?

"Penelo!" Vaan called as the girl headed towards the door.

"Go to hell! I hate you!" I wondered if the words hurt Vaan, but of course they did-Penelo was one of his best friends…

"Vaan…" I spoke softly "I love you still…." I smiled at him and hoped this would cheer him up.

Vaan placed a quick, simple kiss on my lips and stopped "same here Kytes, I mean, who really cares about what Penelo says, I-"

"You do, I know you do Vaan. She's your best friend" I reminded him…wait, why was I reminding him this?

"Well, how bout' you be my boyfriend, and you can top her" He said with a grin on his face

"Eh, works for me" And I knew that it would be me and Vaan together now, not the three of us. We could sail the sky, we could rest under the stars, the two of us. I brought my lips to his again, and did similar to what he did, just a quick, simple, but still loving kiss.

"Let's go get something to eat." I suggested. Sure, I wanted to kiss him again, but now, I could do that at anytime! My boring little world was expanding, and becoming much, much more exciting.

Thanks for Reading! Please Review! And please give suggestions for the next chapter, cause I don't know what to do for it! I'm willing to change the rating (from T to M) if I have to ;)


	3. NOTE! XD

A Note XD

A Note XD

Ok, well I got some news ppl…I won't be uptading for like a month dx

Ya, sorry bout' that . It's cause we're moving and lots of complicated things-to put it simple, I won't have intrenet connection for about a month! HOW WILL I LIVE?! Well, guess I'll have to find that problem out…

ANYWAY-see you in a month ;(


End file.
